


I can be as brave as a knight for you

by Shizuka_Kuroko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dragons, EmiMike, F/F, M/M, Medieval AU, MichEmil, MilaSara, gryffins, knight!michele, knight!sara, saramila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka_Kuroko/pseuds/Shizuka_Kuroko
Summary: The story of how the knight Sara found more that her honor and Michele fell in love with a prince.





	I can be as brave as a knight for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bracari-iris.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bracari-iris.tumblr.com).



> This is part of the gift exchange for the tumblr @emimikeweek.  
> If you find any mistakes in spelling or grammar, do NOT hesitate to tell me. :)  
> The title is form "Serenade for two" and it's not the final title.

It had never been easy for Michele. He was of blue blood, but his family didn’t really have much to say. His great-great-grandfather (or some other relative, he didn’t really know) had once killed an evil dragon and saved a village through that. So they were given a title. But in comparison to other families, they really did not have much to say. They did not kill that dragon themselves and their family hadn’t had another hero since then. The whole story was time barred and all that was left from the great deed were stories and the title of course.  
Michele was sick oft he high life that wasn’t really one. They were like normal people pretending to be of high birth, or that was at least how he felt.  
Actors. Liars.  
He was sick of feeling that way. He wanted to be respected, not being looked down at.  
He wanted to earn that title himself, wanted to be a lord not just because of some stupid heritage.  
Then, one day, their family’s carriage was mugged when he, his twin sister and their mother went through the forest, to get back home after a feast a tone of their friend’s –acquaintance’s. He was six at that time. He knew he wasn’t the smartest, but he wasn’t stupid either. He knew he never wanted to experience something like this again. He did never want to see the fear, the shock in his mothers and his sisters eyes again. And he never, never wanted to feel so useless, so helpless again.  
He decided to get stronger at the age of six.  
Thats why he started training to become a knight. (By that he meant fighting gainst trees or rocks with a stick.) He would be able to protect Sara, his sister.  
Everyone needed tob e protected and in the world they were curtrently living in, women could only be protected by men.  
He knew Sara was not completely helpless, she was strong, but still, she needed someone to protect her, someone who was trained to do that, a professional, since she couldn’t be trained herself.  
Because of a lack of other people he decided to make that his mission, his goal.  
His mother was with his father again, who had been called tot he king for an audience, when the incident happened. It had been something important and his father had looked concerned, so Michele was not one to blame him for not being there. They were all quite well of, it definitely could have gone worse, but his mother had been stabbed in the leg and had a hard time walking now. In spite oft hat he was still glad that it had happened, because now he had realised what he really wanted.  
His father harldly left his mother unprotected (or at all), so he did not have to worry about her, too. She had someone to protect her, someone who was capable o do so. She would be safe.  
When he told them, his parents supported his newly found plans on becoming a knight and searched and found someone he could train under. (Really train. Not just hitting trees and rocks with a stick.)  
He finally knew what he wanted. He finally got what he wanted.

What Michele did not expect was his sisters reaction.  
It was hilarious, fort he lack of another word. It was absurd, completely irrational and inconceivable. She wanted to tag along, wanted tot rain under Sir Caldini, too. At first he laughed it of and his parents were amused, too, because really, how could a woman become a knight or even a squire? It was downright impossible. She had tob e joking.  
But when they realised that she was, indeed, not joking, his parents gave each other a look. They thought about it.  
They actually thought about it.  
Michele couldn’t quite believe it. They were thinking about putting Sara in danger. There was only one answer.  
But Lord and Lady Crispino adored their children and hardly could deny them anything. And why shouldn’t they try it?  
They carefully contemplated the idea and cautiously panned everything. They did make it work.  
They actually convinced Celestino Caldini to train Sara, too, in secret. He could lose like, everything if somebody found out, but he had always liked a little risk. His parents had known that, of course.

And that was how his life, his story started. Stressful, always worrying, but determined. If Sara had a dream, he would do anything or it to become true. And at least she would be able to protect herself better, if he would fail or if he wasn’t there. And at least he could now he could have her around most of the time (seriously, he never left her side) and protect her (from anything or anyone who dared to come nar her, let alone speak to her or touch her).  
When they were old enough they stopped being pages, fooling around and being their Lords personal servant.  
They started being sqires at the age of thirteen, since they started being pages a year late.  
At the end of their training they were nineteen. Michele served the crown or upper landlords a few years with Sara by his side, of course.  
Nobody knew Sarta was fighting, too, at least not in the beginning. Later, after Michele was knighted, they revealed it.  
It happened in no time, because of some simple boggart he had casted out. Sara had helped him, but all the glory was planted on Michele. It really wasn’t fair, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.  
After that they did several other missions, but again and again, Michele got all the honour and glory and Sara got nothing. Michele felt slightly attacked. He could tell Sara was angry, really angry, but he didn’t know how angry, until they both were twentyfour.  
Their parents both had passed away at that point, their mother because oft he pest (which had been really tragic) and their father had been killed by a natsy troll. (Which the twins had killed after that of course.)  
Maybe it was not only because oft he anger, but also because of the loss and the grief. He suspected it to be more the anger towards the authorities.  
„If I can’t be a knight here, we will go to another kingdom.“, she declared one sweet day at the end oft he summer.  
He was shocked, of course, but he did not really have anything to argue against her. So they packed their belongings and started the journey towards the neighbour kingdom.

The royal family there, the Nekolas, were known for being accepting and openminded and for still being in grief, because their son had been abducted at the early age of two years by a powerful , evil witch, who had a dragon and a gryffin at her side. These creatures were rumored to be two of the few mystical shapeshifters, who were bot hat the same time: a dragon and a gryffin, of course and a human. These creatures were known for being incredible intelligent and strong. No wonder noone messed with the witch or had been able to retrieve the lost son. Further was rumored that these two were strangely fond of each other, like humans, and helped the witch out though the gryffin seemed to be really petty and hate the witch.  
But that were just rumors, Michele figured.

The point of the story was that the abduction of the boy, Emil, he was called, had been the reason for his father to be at that royal audience sixteen years ago. The abduction of that boy had been the reason, why his mother had a hard time walking after the incident, for the rest of her life. She wouldn't admit it, but he could see the pain in her eyes every time she walked and that just fueled his anger. He knew he should not hold a grunge against the boy, he didn't even knew (in the end it wasn't his fault), but he couldn't help himself. And anyways, the parents shouldn't be in grief anymore. It had been sixteen years, the boy couldn't be alive anymore. The whole kingdom thought so, that was something Michele knew for sure, but nobody dared to stop mourning and they loved their royals way to much to deny them their grieving.  
Way to much attention towards a simple boy, even if he had been the prince, even if he had been the king's and the queen's only child an therefore the only heir of the royal family.  
Michele didn't like people made a fuss about everything. The only thing he did accept was him making a fuss about Sara and Sara making a fuss about her knighthood. Everything else seemed stupid.  
When they arrived at the royal court he let his sister talk. Unusual, but a female knight wasn't something you saw everyday and furthermore the Nekolas were accepting and open minded, so they wouldn't mind. It shouldn't be a problem for a girl to talk to them. Sara was better at sweet-talk anyways. And so she did.  
She coaxed the royal couple to give them shelter and after that, after she had won their sympathy, she voiced her desire. She wanted to be a knight, to be knighted by them.  
The kings eyebrows shot up and the queen looked quite surprised. They exchanged glances and the king finally spoke:"If you want to be knighted you'll have to prove you're worthy."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. First of all, I am so so sorry that it's just so short. I have a lot of stress in school at the moment and I actually don't really have the time to write. Next wednesday I have my last exam for this school year, so after that I can start really. I just absolutely wanted to be part of this exchange and I just absolutely want to write this story.  
> Also this is going to be a more than one chapter fix, even if it is pretty much rushed at the beginning. But I wanted to tell the background story first.  
> Also everything might take longer, because I first write everything down in a notebook and then I type it down and change some small things. This also takes time. That is also why this is so few. I have much, much more written down in my notebook, but I just don't have the time to write it down digitally. I will write as much as I can, but it will still be quite short. I am so so sorry.  
> I hope I don't disappoint you too much, especially since this is my first thing to write in english officially.


End file.
